Surpresa!
by CatchingStar
Summary: Sara e Nick vão cuidar de um homicídio na Rua Grifith. Alguma coisa naquele caso incomoda bastante Sara, e ela resolve ir verificar por si mesma, porém não imaginava que o assassino fosse voltar a cena do crime.


Título: Refém

Sinopse: Sara e Nick vão cuidar de um homicidio na Rua Grifith. Alguma coisa no caso incomoda Sara e ela tenta verificar por si mesma. porém não imaginava que o assassiono fosse voltar a cena do crime.

Disclaimers: os personagens de csi não me pertencem.

A/N: essa história foi contruída em conjunto com uma amiga que mora no Rio de Janeiro.

* * *

O telefone da delegacia de policia de Las Vegas tocou por volta das onze da noite. Uma mulher, bastante afobada, tentava explicar a telefonista, que alguma coisa ruim havia acontecido duas casas depois da sua, mas que ela não teve coragem de ver o que era.

"Ouvi um barulho estranho e me aproximei da janela para ver o que era. vi um homem correndo, mas foi de relance, não pude ver mais. Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa séria."

"Fique calma, senhora. Estarei enviando uma viatura agora mesmo para verificar" falou a telefonista. A mulher passou o endereço e desligou.

Vinte minutos depois, uma viatura estacionava na frente a casa, entre-muros, na Rua Grifith. Brass desceu com mais dois policiais e bateu na porta.

"Policia de Las Vegas." gritou Brass.

Não houve resposta. Ele fez sinal para que o outro policial derrubasse a porta.

A casa estava toda escura. Conforme passavam, foram acendendo todas as luzes.

"Tem alguém em casa?" Gritou Brass. (nenhuma resposta, novamente).

Ele foi até o quarto do casal, e olhou a cama, totalmente desarrumada e um corpo estirado no chão.

"Acho que é melhor ligarmos para a perícia."

"Grissom."

"Oi. Sou eu!" falou Brass.

"O que foi?"

"Precisamos de dois de vocês na rua grifith. Homicídio".

"Está bem. Eu vou designar alguém para ir até aí."

"Faça-o rápido!" falou Brass -

Assim que desligou o telefone, grissom deixou a sua sala no laboratório criminal, e foi procurar por algum dos seus subordinados. Sara estava na sala de leitura, lendo uma revista investigativa, quando ele adentrou na sala.

"Bom te achar".

"O que foi?!"

"Brass precisa de um csi. Onde esta nick?"

"Deve estar com Greg."

"Certo. Vão vocês dois".

Sara levantou e foi atrás do companheiro. Ao encontrá-lo, exatamente no lugar onde havia dito, explicou tudo. O rapaz se despediu do companheiro e, depois de pegar todos os apetrechos necessários, correram até a cena do crime.

" Já era hora! " comentou Brass.

Os dois csi's ficaram sem graça e não disseram nada, apenas o seguiram para dentro da casa.

"Quantas pessoas moram aqui?"

"A casa esta no nome de um casal. Mas a esposa aparentemente não está."

"Ela esteve aqui ou está fora da cidade?" Perguntou Sara.

"Não sei. Estamos tentando localiza-la. O celular está desligado".

" Parece que ele estava com fome " falou nick apontando a mesa de centro, que estava cheia de salgados e latas de cerveja.

Os dois entraram no quarto e sara logo foi ate o corpo.

"Dois tiros no peito. Hematomas nos pulsos. Parece que eles brigaram antes do outro começar a atirar " constatou ela.

" Tudo no lugar no criado-mudo. Tudo no armário. Parece que só a cama esta desarrumada" falou nick.

"Ele pode ter caído na cama e escorregado, por isso ficou desarrumada "disse Sara.

"Ela pode ter razão" falou Brass.

Enquanto Nick fotografava todo o quarto, incluindo a cama e a janela, que estava entreaberta, Sara recolhia gotas de sangue, uma pegada (um pedaço, pelo menos) e pêlos do carpete.

Durante o resto da noite e até as três da manhã, eles ficaram no local. Sara colheu evidencias no banheiro, na mesa de centro, cozinha, tudo. Nick fotografou todo o quintal, na frente e atrás da casa, tirou impressões digitais das maçanetas... Revistaram minuciosamente todos os lugares, até aqueles que pareciam ser insignificantes naquele momento.

Os policiais já haviam deixado o local. Quando eles resolveram voltar para o laboratório.

"Acho que já é suficiente" falou Nick.

Sara olhou para ele, depois para a sala, e disse:

"Tem alguma coisa errada".

"como assim?!" perguntou o companheiro.

"Inicialmente não achei quase coisas de mulher... E depois, as coisas de valor ainda estão aqui..."

"Alguém pode ter notado que ele estava aqui, e ele fugiu."

"talvez".

"Acha que foi queima de arquivo?!"

"Quem sabe! Vamos processar tudo isso antes, qualquer coisa eu volto depois."

"Talvez não seja tão complicado quanto você está pensando".

Sara concordou com um aceno, mas sentia, bem lá no fundo, que não ia ser fácil, mas preferiu não insistir no assunto, pois Nick já estava bem cansado. Eles haviam começaram a trabalhar cedo no dia anterior.

No laboratório, eles começaram por processar o dna e os fios que ela havia encontrado no quarto. Sara não parecia estar com sono, mesmo sendo quatro da manhã.

"Porque não vai deitar um pouco e deixa que eu cuido disso aqui?" Sugeriu ela ao companheiro.

" Está bem. Você não quer descansar para continuarmos quando o sol nascer?"

"Não. Prefiro fazer isso aqui."

"Esta bem, se você quer assim " falou nick saindo.

A moça sorriu e voltou seu olhar para o microscópio. O dia raiou e ela continuava trabalhando.

"Bom dia Sara " falou Greg chegando.

"Oh, Olá. Tudo bem?"

"Sim. Como vão as coisas?"

"Tudo bem. Estamos indo bem".

"Você ficou a madrugada toda trabalhando?!" Questionou ele. (ela ficou quieta). "Vou entender isso como um 'sim' " completou ele.

"Sabe que eu me envolvo bastante nessas coisas." Falou ela.

"É. Eu sei. Não sei como você consegue! Porque não vai descansar e deixa que eu termino essa parte do lençol?"

"Não precisa!"

"Claro que precisa... Você já se olhou no espelho hoje?"

Sara deu um pequeno sorriso, agradeceu ao companheiro e saiu. Encontrou com Catherine e Warrick conversando no saguão.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Catherine a ela.

"Nada. Porque?"

"Você está com a mesma roupa de ontem " comentou ela.

"Pois é. Não tive tempo do trocar".

"Até parece que você não a conhece, Cath" falou warrick rindo. "O trabalho vem antes de qualquer coisa".

"É. Bom, espero que tenha terminado" – falo Catherine.

"Ainda não." falou a moça. "Quando vocês encontrarem Nick, diga a ele, por favor, que greg esta cuidando das coisas, e que eu fui para casa."

"pode deixar Sara, nós falamos " disse Warrick.

"Obrigada".

Quando a jovem se afastou, Catherine comentou:

"Mesmo que eu não tivesse uma vida pessoal ativa, não conseguiria fazer como ela".

Warrick deu de ombro e os dois foram até a sala de reuniões para saber o que tinha que ser feito.

No caminho de volta para casa, Sara não conseguia parar de ver o quarto, onde o corpo fora encontrado. Diversas cenas, do que poderia ter realmente acontecido, passavam pela sua mente. Ela ligou para Brass, para saber se já havia informações da tal esposa, mas nada de suspeito lhe foi revelado. Ela desligou o telefone chateada.

"_Deve ter alguma coisa que eu deixei passar." _Pensou ela.

Andou por mais alguns quilômetros, mas não conseguiu conter a sua curiosidade e mudou totalmente de caminho.

De volta a rua Grifith, ela falou com a mulher que havia ligado para a delegacia no dia anterior, procurando por pistas. A senhora, de 55 anos estava saindo de casa quando Sara apareceu:

"Com licença, você é a Senhora Roberts?"

"Sim sou eu."

" Oi. Meu nome é Sara Sidle... Eu trabalho no laboratório criminal... Gostaria de saber exatamente o que a senhora viu, ou ouviu, do incidente de ontem."

"ok. Mas não foi muita coisa, e eu não vou poder me demorar".

"Tudo bem. Conte-me o que puder" falou Sara sorrindo.

A mulher descreveu que estava assistindo televisão na sala de sua casa quando ouviu um barulho estranho. Na hora pensou que fosse um galho caindo em cima de um carro ou um portão batendo, algo simples, comum, mas depois de notar um homem correndo rapidamente pela rua, naquela hora da noite, concluiu que não havia sido nada de galho. Então, ligou para o 911.

"A senhora se lembra que horas eram?"

"Por volta de quinze para as onze."

"Certo. Poderia descrever o homem? " Pediu sara.

"Desculpe, mas estava escuro de mais para ver".

"Poderia ter sido uma mulher correndo?"

"Pelo tamanho me pareceu ser um homem, mas como disse, estava muito escuro."

"Está bem".

"Sinto muito, mas eu preciso ir para o trabalho"disse a senhora Roberts.

"Não vou tomar mais do seu tempo. Muito obrigada".

"tudo bem."

Sara anotou tudo no seu caderninho, colocou-o novamente na cintura, e foi até a casa onde o crime havia ocorrido. Caminhou pelo gramado calmamente, olhando para o chão – quem sabe agora, com a luz do dia, ela achasse algo que nick não conseguira. Sara forçou a maçaneta da porta e passou por baixo da faixa que indicava que era um lugar restrito. Em seguida, fechou a porta e ficou parada olhando para o sofá da sala.

Depois de colocar sua bolsa no chão, ao lado da porta, ela caminhou pela sala observando tudo. Passou então para o escritório, onde tudo estava no seu devido lugar.

"Se tivesse sido alguém conhecido da vitima, com certeza não teria deixado esse local intacto".

Aproximou-se da escrivaninha, abriu as gavetas com a luva, mexeu nos papeis... Olhou na estante, procurou por algum cofre, ou algo trancado... Mas nada.

Foi então que ela ouviu um barulho, vindo de algum lugar dentro da casa. Ela pegou a sua arma (algo que carregava sempre) e foi atrás do som. Ao chegar no quarto, viu um gato na janela e um abajur caído no chão. Aliviada, guardou a arma e pegou o gatinho no colo.

"Você me deu um susto. O que faz aqui? Venha, eu vou ver se tem algo para você comer por aqui."

Saiu do quarto e foi em direção a cozinha, porém foi surpreendida por um rapaz que estava a espreita no corredor.

"O que pensa que esta fazendo!?" Perguntou o homem.

Sara levou um susto. Soltou o gato, que miou e correu, e tentou se virar, mas havia uma arma apontada para suas costas.

"Quem é você?" perguntou ela

"Não interessa. Quem é você? O que esta fazendo aqui?"

"Sou uma investigadora".

O homem apalpou o corpo dela ate achar a arma e jogou longe.

"Você não deveria ter voltado aqui."

"Como sabe que eu estive aqui?! Foi você que o matou?"

"Não consegue ficar com a boca fechada não é?! Bom, vamos ter que dar um jeito nisso". O rapaz tirou do bolso um fio e amarrou bem forte as mãos da jovem, em seguida foi ate a cozinha, levando-a, e a amordaçou com um pano de prato. A arma continuava apontada para ela. Sara tentou revidar, mas o rapaz a esbofeteou

"Essas pessoas adoram atrapalhar!" Comentou ele em seguida.

Sara tentou falar, mas não saiu nada.

"Teria sido tão mais fácil se vocês tivessem desistido do caso. Agora eu vou ter que cuidar de você. Para que não abra a boca, nunca mais".

No laboratório nick havia acabado de entrar.

"Porque demorou tanto?" Perguntou Warrick.

"Dormi demais".

"sara e greg estavam atrás de você!"

"Onde eles estão?"

"Greg esta na sala de evidencias e Sara, acho que esta na casa dela".

"E quanto a grissom?" Perguntou Nick,

"Não sei. Não o vi."

"Ok. Valeu".

Assim que greg o viu pelo corredor, o chamou rapidamente. Mostrou todos os resultados que Sara e ele haviam conseguido. Havia mais no lençol do que eles pensavam.

"Achei sêmem, mas não era do dono da casa".

"Não era?!"

"Não".

" Então de quem?" Perguntou Nick. (greg mostra a ficha do cara) - "É melhor contarmos isso a Sara" Ele viu o memso cara no dia em que eles estavam na casa da vitima. Ele tentou contatá-la no celular, mas tocou, tocou, e ninguém atendeu. O assassino ouviu o telefone tocando, dentro da bolsa dela. Olhou com desprezo e reprovação para a jovem e depois de pegar o celular, o destruiu. Sara arregalou os olhos.

" Isso é estranho " falou nick.

O rapaz tentou de todas as maneiras possíveis entrar em contato com ela, mas infelizmente nenhuma delas acabou dando certo. Ele foi então para uma outra sala, continuar a trabalhar e resolveu que mais tarde tentaria falar novamente com a moça.

Sara estava agora sentada no sofá, olhando para o homem.

"Então... O que exatamente você quer?" Perguntou Sara impaciente com aquela situação, soltando o pano de prato da boca.

"O que eu quero? Antes de mais nada resolver essa confusão".

"Qual confusão?"

"você! "disse o homem. "Não estava nos planos ter que seqüestrar uma investigadora."

"Você não precisa me seqüestrar."

"muito engraçada!"

"Liberte-me, pois eu não tenho nenhuma serventia para você".

"acho que não. Agora que sabe como eu sou, te libertar é minha morte".

"De qualquer forma vão te prender".

"não necessariamente! Posso dizer que eu sou muito bom em "sumir" com pessoas".

"Aí a sua situação vai se agravar mais do que o meu seqüestro".

"Porque mesmo você voltou aqui?"

"Para coletar mais provar. Porque você o matou?"

"Não deveria estar preocupada com os outros e sim com você, porque acho que vou é matar você, já que você mesma me disse que não tem serventia para mim".

"Agora entendeu a situação em que se encontra?" continuou ele.

"porque voltou?" Questionou ela. (Sara não iria desistir de descobrir motivo pelo qual a vitima morreu, nem que isso custasse mais do que dinheiro).

"Você não escuta mesmo, não é? Preocupe-se com você".

"Você já disse que vai acabar comigo, mas eu quero saber o que ele fez para matá-lo? Ele lutou não foi? Caso contrario você não o arranharia, não é?"

"Quer saber? Vou acabar com essa encheção logo! " e coloca o revólver na cabeça de Sara.

No laboratório, nick estava começando a ficar impaciente e telefona de novo para ela.

"ela nunca faz isso!" Falou ele. (Ele vai discando)

"o que foi?" Perguntou Catherine entrando na sala.

"Estou discando para Sara"

"ela vai aparecer, eventualmente "

"Tem razão"

" em último caso, vá ate a casa dela"

"Nós não temos esse grau de amizade ainda. Faz sete horas que ela está atrasada." Respondeu nick.

"isso não é de seu feitio" comentou Catherine. "Mas... Não é só ela que não deu as caras... Grissom também".

"Isso é do feitio dele, mas Sara não costuma agir assim".

"ele esta tratando de algum caso sozinho?" Perguntou a companheira

"Ele nunca diz aonde vai e quando diz é alguma brincadeira".

"verdade. Bom, então eu vou continuar o que estava fazendo. Só estava à procura dele."

Quando Catherine deixa a sala, o telefone de nick toca:

"Sara!" Exclama o csi.

"Não. Sou eu, Brass... Você tinha me telefonado? Seu número está aqui registrado".

"Desculpe, estou atrás de sara... Saberia onde ela esta?"

"Falei com ela rapidamente de manhã e só. Porque não vai até a casa dela?"

"É a segunda pessoa que me diz isso..."

"Bom, eu tenho que desligar agora. Qualquer coisa me liga depois".

"Certo. Se ouvir noticias dela, me telefona".

"pode deixar".

Na casa...

"Olha moça, talvez seja melhor eu fazer isso em outro lugar "falou o homem. Ele abaixa a arma do rosto dela e Sara respira aliviada "Vamos no seu carro ou no meu?" Brinca ele. "Gosta de passear, não?"

Ele agarra o braço de Sara e a levanta.

"O seu carro provavelmente será rastreado, então, acho que vamos no meu mesmo".

Ele coloca o revólver na cintura dela e a leva ate o carro. Ela entra primeiro e ele em seguida:

"Agora, dirija e sorria. Eu digo o caminho".

"está bem. Para onde?" Pergunta ela.

"Dirija e sorria! " repete ele gritando

Ela olha para ele, liga o carro, vira-se de novo para ele, enquanto muda a marcha. "_Como eu vou sair dessa_?!" Ela observa se a rua esta com movimento e vai saindo devagar

"Vire à segunda à direita. "diz ele

"_Seria legal se fosse igual desenho animado, onde a gente pudesse deixar um barbante ou pequenas sementes para determinar o caminho_" pensou ela.

" Eu vou te dar uma oportunidade de sair viva, se você não ficar me contestando a cada ordem que dou."

"ah é?!"

"Você é muito metida à engraçadinha e ainda não percebeu que em alguns minutos eu posso te matar".

"desculpe. Eu não vou fazer isso de novo".

"Agora sim você está como eu quero. Vire ao lado esquerdo agora". (ela vira, sem dizer nada. Olha o bairro, mas não reconhece nada) "No fim da rua seguindo em frente vai chegar em um sinal de trânsito. Pare ali."

Sara olha bem para ele e continua em frente. Chegando no farol, ela diminuiu a marcha e pára.

"Agora eu vou entrar naquela fundição abandonada e vou te deixar lá amarrada até eu resolver algumas coisinhas " falou ele.

"onde?"

"Saia do carro dona".

"não estava questionando nada... " diz ela se defendendo.

"Dona, saia do carro. Já avisei".

Ela abre a porta e sai lentamente. Ele anda rápido e põe o revólver nos quadris dela. Sara pensa "_será que do um soco nele e saiu correndo? É uma possibilidade. Mas como eu vou descobrir o que ele queria com aquela gente?! ... Será que os rapazes já começaram a sentir a minha falta?! acho que não_!" Quando eles chegam, ele bate com o revólver bem forte na nuca de Sara e ela desmaia com o golpe. Em seguida ele a pega nas costas e a carrega por alguns metros, ate chegar numa pequena casinha no fundo.

Quando Sara acorda está amarrada, amordaçada e completamente sozinha. Ela tenta levantar, mas é impossível - seus pés estão algemados numa cama de ferro e suas mãos presas por uma corda ao estrado da cama. Enquanto isso o homem vai a um posto de gasolina comprar cigarros.

No laboratório, Brass chega com as informações da esposa da vitima, porém a localização da mesma é incerta. Brass pergunta por Sara e sugere que eles a procurem usando o rastreador do carro, já que o telefone da moça não esta funcionando. (Todo carro de policial ou investigação tem um rastreador nele, em caso de emergência... como parecia ser o caso).

"Acha mesmo que é necessário?" Pergunta Catherine

"Acho!" Responde o policial convicto. "Eu deveria saber..."

Nick olha para o policial e concorda com um aceno. "_Como não pensara nisso antes_?" Cobrou o csi, enquanto ia em direção ao computador.

Depois de dois minutos ele volta, dizendo:

"A rua em que o carro dela está estacionado é o de uma cena de crime. não entendi o por quê de ela ter retornado hoje lá sozinha".

"deveria ter desconfiado!" Falou brass

" vamos lá, pois pelo tempo que ela está lá e incomunicável, boa coisa não aconteceu por lá".

"porque você disse que deveria saber, brass?" Perguntou Catherine

Nick já está na porta. O policial corre e os dois entram no elevador.

"eu fiz uma pergunta" gritou Catherine, normal.

"isso não esta cheirando bem". Falou nick.

Quando os dois chegam no local, Brass pega a sua arma, caminha até a porta e observa, através de uma pequena janela, se há alguém em casa. Enquanto isso, nick esta dando uma olhada no carro de sara e aproveita para procurar por impressões digitais.

Ambos retornam ao laboratório sem notícias de Sara, mas Nick trouxe as digitais com ele. Greg se junta a eles, preocupado.

Quando Nick passa as digitais pela AFIS, sistema de busca por impressões, ele encontra o homem que seqüestrou Sara. O mesmo que matará o senhor Smith. Greg e nick arregalaram os olhos.

"Já desconfiava, mas isso não é bom!" Comentou nick.

"Sabem quem é ele?" Perguntou Brass.

"Sim, respondeu nick. Poderia divulgar a fotografia dele?"

"vou cuidar disso"

Sara continuava sozinha. Não importava o quanto sara gritasse, se esgoelasse, não havia ninguém que pudesse ouvi-la. O homem havia ido encontrar alguns antigos companheiros, outros bandidos e estava voltando para o local onde a jovem se encontrava, quando parou em um posto de gasolina. Enquanto ele enchia o tanque, na televisão aparecia a sua fotografia.

_"Então eles já descobriram!_ Pensou ele baixinho. _Bom, tudo bem, já me virei uma vez... Nesta não será diferente_. Ele sai rapidamente enquanto o cara do posto gritava que ele tinha que pagar por aquela gasolina.

O homem cantou os pneus do carro e foi embora. O cara do posto acha muito suspeito a forma como o homem saiu, e confirma a sua idéia ao ver a fotografia dele na televisão.

O homem vai dirigindo irritadíssimo e dando socos no painel do carro.

Sara ouve o barulho alto dos pneus. O homem abre a porta com um chute e vai direto para Sara

"Por sua causa, agora toda a polícia de Las Vegas está à minha procura!" (Ele a pega pelo maxilar e aperta com força). "Isso não vai ficar assim. Não vou deixar!" grita ele.

Sara amordaçada, novamente, sente o coração bater depressa e o sangue gelar nas veias. "_O que será que ele quis dizer com isso_?!" pensou ela. Ele pega um canivete e diz:

"Pare de chorar, porque eu me irrito!"

Ela tenta falar algo, mas só saiu "umm umm, umm" por causa da mordaça

" Eles vão vir atrás de mim porque estou com você " continuou ele. Agora apontando o canivete para ela.

" umm.. não.. não..umm " diz ela ("por favor, não. Não faça isso")

Enquanto corta lentamente o braço de Sara com o canivete...

"Eu estou com tanta raiva de você sua desgraçada!"

Sara aperta os olhos com força.

"Está doendo desgraçada? Acho que vou te ver morrer lenta e dolorosamente".

Sara mexeu a cabeça como que pedindo para ele não fazer aquilo.

Após cortar todo o braço esquerdo de Sara, ele começa a espancá-la tão violentamente, que ela fica desacordada por horas. O ato foi tão violento que Sara, quando acordou, sentiu algumas costelas doerem. A dor era tanta, mas ela não conseguia gritar.

No laboratório, Nick e Greg trabalhavam feitos doidos. Como Grissom não havia aparecido no laboratório, Nick nem sequer se lembrou de avisá-lo sobre o que havia acontecido. (Descobriram mais tarde que o chefe precisou ir para uma outra cidade, resolver um caso).

As coisas no caso estavam finalmente se encaminhando naquele dia, então, ele conseguiu voltar mais cedo. Estava um silêncio muito grande no carro e, por isso, ele resolveu ligar o radio e ver se tinha alguma música que o alegrasse. Parou numa estação e continuou dirigindo, até parar em um determinado farol. Respirou fundo, aumentou um pouco o volume e esperou o momento de seguir em frente.

A música foi interrompida. Foi então que ele ouviu algo um tanto chocante: uma voz feminina no rádio dizia "Todas as unidades urgente: procura pela "CSI" Sara Sidle que se encontra desaparecida. Fotografia do suspeito divulgada em todas as delegacias da região. Caso de prioridade máxima.".

"Meu deus! Sara!"

Ele não estava dando tanta atenção a ela, já fazia tempo que não conversavam de verdade se é que alguma vez aconteceu isso. "_Como assim ela esta desaparecida?! Será que ela foi seqüestrada! Deve ter algum engano_" - pensou ele.

O semáforo abriu, e ele continuava parado, inconformado.

"Eu não deveria ter aceitado esse trabalho fora! Em um momento de deslize idiota, essa coisa horrível acontece!! Pobre Sara. Eu deveria ter protegido ela, de alguma forma!"

O carro de trás já estava ficando nervoso. Dava farol alto, mas nada de grissom se mexer Então ele resolveu buzinar. Grissom levou um susto muito grande. Olhou para frente, meio perdido, e depois deu uma leve acelerada. O carro que estava atrás conseguiu passar e gritou "hei, acorda!". Grissom acenou pedindo desculpas, e resolveu encostar o carro por alguns segundos, para ver se entendia aquela coisa toda.

"Você foi sozinha a cena do crime, não é?! " comentou grissom, desacreditado. "Porque sempre age assim: de forma independente, inesperada e, provavelmente emotiva? Já é a quarta vez que esse comportamento nos causa problemas!"

Ele liga o carro e vai ate o laboratório. Sara era diferente dos demais, tinha algo nela que ele admirava, mas o que seria? Sua atitude independente mostra a força do seu caráter, e às vezes, tinha lá seu charme. No caminho ele vai se sentindo meio triste. "_Eu deveria ter ficado no laboratório!_".

Ao estacionar, ele desce correndo do carro e vê a porta do elevador quase fechando. Grita para o rapaz que estava dentro segurar a porta e agradece ao entrar. Quando chegar no andar, logo pergunta por nick e a recepcionista diz que ele se encontra sim no laboratório, mas que não sabe exatamente aonde. Então ele corre ate a sala de greg, quem sabe os dois não estão juntos?!

"Grissom!" Exclama Nick, sem graça. Simplesmente esquecera de contar ao chefe sobre o que havia acontecido com Sara. Greg percebeu a cara do amigo e cochichou "você não disse!?". Nick não respondeu, e o rapaz entendeu como um sim.

"Onde esta sara?" Perguntou grissom.

"Ninguém sabe".

"eu quero todos reunidos, em dois minutos. Greg chame brass rápido".

Greg obedece.

Grissom olha para nick de forma bastante séria. Nick esperava pelo maior bronca de sua vida, porem grissom não disse nada... Simplesmente se retirou.

Em dois minutos a sala de reuniões estava cheia.

"Preciso que me contem tudo desde o inicio. Quem trabalhava, onde, quando, como..."

"sara e eu trabalhávamos no caso de um assassinato" falou nick

"warrick e eu estávamos em outro caso" – disse Catherine, deixando claro que não tinha nada a ver com isso. (ao invés de se preocupar com a moça, ela se preocupou em não levar bronca)

"Depois que fizemos a primeira inspeção e coleta de provas, voltamos para o laboratório. Sara ficou a noite toda trabalhando".

"Ela disse que ia para seu apartamento" completou greg.

"aparentemente não foi "comentou grissom baixinho.

"alguma coisa parecia incomoda-la " falou greg.

"como o que?"

"pouco antes de voltarmos ela disse que alguma coisa não estava certa, mas não soube dizer o que era... Talvez a mulher da vitima estivesse envolvida, mas não se sabe nada do paradeiro dela..." disse Nick.

Grissom fica quieto, pensativo: _droga sara! Porque não chamou alguém_? . Em seguida diz:

"quem é o assassino? Onde ele mora?"

Nick passa todas as informações que tem, mas não eram muitas. Grissom tenta falar com brass, que ainda não tinha chegado. Quando o policial entra no laboratório, encontra grissom na recepção:

"oi, como esta?"

"o que acha? Em que pé esta a investigação do seu lado?"

"Eu coloquei a fotografia do suspeito na televisão, mas ainda não tivemos nenhuma notícia".

"tem patrulha nas ruas?"

"Grissom não venha me ensinar o meu trabalho, porque eu não te ensino a fazer o seu".

"vou ate a cena do crime, vem comigo ou não?"

"Não posso. Tenho outras coisas para fazer, mas te envio um detetive. Pode ir na frente, porque ele vai chegar lá". Brass pega o rádio e dá as coordenadas para o detetive ir para a cena do crime.

Grissom entra na Rua Grifith, encosta o carro, desce e olha bem para a tal casa. "_Espero que não tenha ocorrido o mesmo com Sara, como foi com Holly Gribs_".

Depois pensa: "_Se ela está morta ele deve ter se livrado do corpo, mas aonde?_" Ele respira fundo e entra na casa lentamente - não quer alterar muito a cena do crime. De agora, dois crimes!

Parado na sala, grissom recorda a ultima vez que vira a jovem. Ela entrara em seu escritório, naquela segunda-feira, com um sorriso lindo. Seu rosto estava brilhante e Grissom ficou encantado. Lembrou do som da sua voz e as tentativas de tirar dele, no mínimo, um sorriso... mesmo teimosa e independente, ela conseguia deixa-lo desconcertado. Conforme o tempo foi passando, Grissom ficou com mais raiva, por ter sido o último a ser comunicado sobre o seu desaparecimento e seqüestro.

Ele pega o celular e liga para Catherine. Quando a moça atende, ele pede para ela ir encontrá-lo.

"Grissom eu já vou. Onde você está? ".

"você não sabe onde eu estou?"

"Eu não tenho o endereço da cena do crime".

Grissom fica decepcionado ao perceber que poucos dos seus csi's estavam envolvidos a procura de sara. Mas, sem ter um ataque, o que não faz seu gênero, ele lhe fornece o endereço.

Catherine chega em pouco mais do que trinta minutos. Grissom estava impaciente.

"pronto" disse ela ao chegar. "O que quer?"

"Nick já viu toda a cena de crime e eu estou achando que aconteceu com Sara o mesmo que aconteceu com Holly".

"Esta falando sério!? a mesma coisa?!"

"Acredito que ele se livrou do corpo, mas não consigo imaginar onde".

Catherine arregala os olhos. Até agora ela não tinha pensado que Sara estava morta. Ao contrario, tinha certeza que em algum momento a moça ia aparecer. "_Que sacanagem da minha parte_" pensa ela "_espero que grissom não esteja certo, desta vez_!".

Após horas, Sara acorda e se vê sozinha no mesmo lugar onde estava antes, ainda amarrada e sem poder gritar. Suas costelas doíam, seus braços tremiam... Ela olha em volta, com medo de que o homem estivesse por lá, mas graças a Deus, ele saíra. Ela chora de dor e de alivio.

Nos quarenta minutos seguintes, sara ficou tentando se soltar. Toda vez que tentava arrebentar as cordas da sua mão sentia dores nas costelas e parava... Tentou então soltar os pés, mas não tinha forças... "_Grissom. Ajude-me_" pensou ela.

Grissom observou primeiro o quarto e depois foi ate a sala. De alguma forma, ele podia garantir que sara estivera naquela sala. Procurou junto com Catherine alguma evidência que apontasse para onde ele levou o suposto corpo de Sara.

" Ela não foi arrastada " conclui a csi, "Não há marcas disso".

"Então ela saiu daqui por vontade própria, mas onde ela foi?"

"Ela sair andando, não tira a possibilidade de seqüestro, grissom. Ninguém sabe se ele tinha uma arma apontada para ela, ou uma faca, e por isso ela saiu andando..."

"Então ela não foi morta aqui".

"Ela pode estar viva. Como eu bem me lembro, foi você que disse que não podemos formular hipóteses, sem provas" falou Catherine.

"Por isso eu te chamei aqui. Você pensa bem nessas situações".

"E porque você não esta pensando?!"

"Eu estou... mas duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma".

Catherine não acreditou naquelas palavras.

"Vou dar uma olhada nos fundos da casa " falou o chefe.

Catherine acenou e continuou coletando evidências pela sala. Encontrou alguns fios de cabelo no sofá, mas não havia muito mais do que isso.

Grissom desceu os três degraus da cozinha e chegou em um grande jardim. "Ele pode ter dado a voltar por aqui, para voltar a rua". Agachou próximo às plantas, que haviam perto do muro lateral e ficou olhando fixamente para o chão.

"Catherine!" Gritou ele.

A moça estava na cozinha, e por isso ouviu o chamado.

"Eles saíram por aqui!"

"Como sabe?"

"Por causa das pegadas. Uma pegada grande de homem, e a outra de mulher."

"Não poderia ser do casal?"

"Elas não estariam tão frescas..."

"e quanto aos policias? " Questionou ela.

"Nenhum deles estiveram aqui hoje. E elas ainda estariam frescas."

"Esta bem. Você me convenceu! Vou chamar Warrick."

"Faça isso!" Disse ele.

"Ah, achei fios de cabelo... Devem ser de sara..."

"Pena que isso não nos levara ate ela!" Comentou ele baixinho.

O chefe se levantou e foi em direção a rua. Catherine levantou a sobrancelha, estranhando, e no instante seguinte, ligou para o companheiro. O asfalto não revelou muita coisa.

Grissom sentiu que estava sendo vigiado, e olhou para a casa vizinha.

Era um garoto.

" Com licença " disse ele. (O garoto, que estava na cerca lateral, arregalou os olhos). "Eu só quero te perguntar uma coisa... " Grissom se aproximou.

"Quem é você? " Perguntou o garoto.

"Meu nome é Grissom, sou investigador... Você saberia me dizer, se viu alguma moça saindo com um homem, hoje de manhã, desta casa?"

"Não sei."

"Tem certeza?!"

"Não sei! Disse o menino assustado".

"Ela era morena, cabelo mais ou menos ate o ombro...?"

"talvez" (pela cara dele, grissom entendeu a resposta como um sim)

"E para onde o homem e ela foram?" (o menino apontou para a esquerda). " Ok. Ela parecia bem?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça, confirmando.

"Obrigado".

Depois que warrick apareceu e fez um molde das pegadas no quintal, os três voltaram para o laboratório. Grissom continuava insatisfeito, mesmo sabendo que Sara estava viva. Assim que os dois entraram, Greg veio correndo ao seu encontro.

"Brass disse que recebeu uma ligação de um homem, parece que viu o tal cara".

"Onde?" Perguntou warrick.

"E porque ele demorou tanto?" Questionou Catherine.

"Parece que ficou com receio, pois estava metido em alguma encrenca, sei lá qual "respondeu greg.

"Porque vocês não vão analisar as pegadas " falou grissom. "Eu vou ver uma coisa, antes".

Os csi's concordaram e o chefe foi então ate sua sala. Ao ver que eles não estavam no corredor, saiu do prédio, ligou para brass e pediu que ele o encontrasse na padaria, próxima ao laboratório. O policial perguntou porque, mas ele não disse nada, apenas desligou o telefone. O policial e amigo sabia que aquilo significava algo importante, pois caso contrario grissom não teria pedido para encontrá-lo em uma padaria. Ele então, parou tudo o que estava fazendo e foi até lá.

O homem, que havia saído para espairecer um pouco, voltou para o galpão onde a csi estava. Sara percebeu um movimento e resolveu fingir que ainda dormia. Ele entrou, foi ate a cama e cutucou Sara.

"Acorde! " disse ele.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela abriu os olhos e o encarou.

Ele sentou na cama. Passou sua mão pelo corpo dela... "Não de novo" pensou sara.

"Sei que esta assustada! Não a culpo. Seus amigos voltaram a cena do crime".

" ummm, ummm... " disse ela.

Ele tirou a mordaça e perguntou:

"O que disse?"

"Como... Você sabe... ?" Perguntou sara, com uma certa dificuldade na fala.

"tenho minhas fontes".

"Vai terminar o que começou... não é?"

"Quem sabe".

"Por acha que vai conseguir?"

"Porque você continua achando que não? Fui bem pago, estava fazendo um favor e..."

O cara percebeu o truque da moça, para fazê-lo confessar, então parou de falar.

"O que vai fazer?" Perguntou ela ao vê-lo se afastar.

O homem se arrependeu de tê-la deixado falar e resolveu voltar ao estilo anterior.

-"Você faz muitas perguntas! Vejo que não levou a sério o que eu te disse a respeito de você não me questionar. Quer apanhar de novo? Para mim será um prazer".

"não!"

"Foi o que eu pensei" disse o homem.

Sara estava mais e mais nervosa. Seus companheiros de trabalho estavam demorando demais para lhe achar.

Na padaria, brass apareceu logo. Grissom cumprimentou o amigo e falou logo tudo o que tinha em mente. O policial ouviu com atenção e achou aquilo uma total maluquice.

"você não vai mesmo fazer isso? " Perguntou Brass

"sim, eu vou."

"mas e os outros?"

"Você forneceu o possível local e agora, peço que venha comigo".

"ainda acho isso uma total loucura."

"O seqüestrador sabe que estamos atrás dele..."

"Tudo bem, mas porque você vai se arriscar assim?"

"Sou o chefe, preciso fazer isso! Posso contar com você ou não?" Questionou Grissom

"sim, claro. vamos lá." Os dois entram no carro de grissom.

"Como vamos saber se é perto ou não do tal posto de gasolina?" Perguntou o amigo.

"Eu não disse que sei onde ela está, mas nós vamos procurar. E tenho quase certeza de que eles não estão próximos a um lugar com muita gente por perto..."

"E isso nos facilita como?"

"achar o local vai ser mais fácil do que a outra parte."

Eles chegam no posto e grissom perguntou aos rapazes sobre quem havia ligado para a policia. Era muito importante saber onde o cara estava, já que uma investigadora havia sido seqüestrada e tinha chances de estar morta. Os rapazes todos ficaram em silêncio. Alguns realmente não sabiam de nada, mas havia um que, com certeza, sabia.

"Olha, nós viemos aqui para saber sobre um caso em particular " falou Brass. "Não queremos saber se vocês são bandidos ou não, tem ficha na policia ou não. Agora, parem de fingir: quem fez a ligação?"

"Eu fiz" disse um homem magro, alto.

O cara descreveu exatamente como era o homem (que batia com a ficha que Nick conseguira) e ate se lembrava da placa do carro velho. Grissom agradeceu pela cooperação e, em seguida, pediu a brass que ligasse com a central para descobrir aonde o carro poderia ter sido visto pela ultima vez.

"_Por favor Sara, não tente dar uma de mulher-maravilha_!" Pensou grissom.

Mal sabia ele que a moça que ele conhecia, uma tigresa dura, confiante e com muita garra, agora estava mais para um gato de estimação, e que mal conseguia se mexer.

"Em minutos, vamos saber onde esta o carro " revelou brass.

"ótimo".

"Olha, sinto muito."

"Porque?" Questionou Grissom.

"Por demorar tanto para sacar que Sara estava em perigo".

"Você não foi o único!"

"Ela sempre teve esse espírito livre".

"Verdade".

"Mas, mesmo assim... Quando nick estava feito louco procurando por ela... Eu deveria ter corrido atrás de informações. O que você vai fazer depois que tudo isso terminar?"

"Levar Sara até o hospital" – respondeu Grissom entrando.

Não era disso que Brass estava falando. Obviamente todo o caso fora mal conduzido e ele sabia como isso estava incomodando Grissom. Muito mais do que ele demonstrava, é claro! O telefone de Brass tocou. O carro havia sido localizado. Grissom entrou correndo no carro, seguido do policial e foram até o lugar.

Quando estavam se aproximando, grissom diminuiu a marcha, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

Estacionou o carro na quadra mais a frente e os dois foram a pé. Antes de se aproximar da casa ao fundo, eles se certificaram de que ninguém os havia visto ate o momento. Grissom olhou por uma pequena fresta na janela, e avistou sara.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Brass. (grissom estava paralisado) "Hei, Grissom!"

"O que?"

Ele se afastou da janela e brass deu uma olhada.

Aquela cena não era nada agradável!

'Pelo menos ele não esta aí" falou o policial. (grissom nem sequer ouviu)

"Vou entrar. Você vai por trás".

O policial assim fez. Grissom foi até a porta, empurrou-a com muita cautela, para não fazer muito barulho (Vai que o cara esta ali e eles não o viram...) Sara ficara super sensível pelo que sofrera e logo sentiu alguém se aproximar. Fechou os olhos com força e esperou.

"Sara!" Disse grissom baixinho.

A moça abriu os olhos e ficou muito aliviada ao vê-lo.

" ummm, ummm " disse ela. (ainda bem)

"Vou tirar você daqui " falou ele soltando seus braços e depois as suas pernas.

Sara tentou, com dificuldade, sentar na cama.

"Bom, nós temos visitas!" disse o seqüestrador apontando a arma para Grissom. "Vejo que tem um admirador, pequena sara. Que charmoso. (Grissom se levantou calmamente). Isso é muito bom, pois agora ele vai ver sua linda amada morrer."

"Espere!" falou grissom.

"Olha, ele fala!" brincou o homem.

"Não vou deixar você fazer mal a ela".

"Ah é? Olhe bem para ela. Ela está ótima não? Tenho certeza que ela adorou fazer sexo comigo e outras coisinhas mais " falou o homem. Grissom olhou para sara e depois para ele. - "Pois é querida, se ele realmente te amasse teria aparecido antes e não teria sido idiota, vindo aqui sozinho". completou o homem.

"Eu não vim sozinho!" Falou grissom, finalmente.

Sara arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Não parecia ter nenhum movimento do lado de fora.

"Certo." riu o homem.

"É melhor você deixar a gente ir".

"Porque? você vai me matar?"

"Já foi idiota seqüestrar uma da minha equipe..."

"Além de chefe é seu amante também Sara?"

"E depois, como eu disse, não vou deixar você fazer a ela. novamente".

Aquela ladainha toda já estava enchendo e por isso, o homem apontou a arma para sara e estava prestes a atirar, quando foi atingido no ombro.

Brass esperava que o amigo conseguisse tirar sara sem precisar de ajuda, mas o policial notou que os nervos do homem estavam começando a ficar alterados e tinha certeza que, se não fizesse algo, naquele instante, alguém sairia ferido.

Sara olhou para trás e Brass finalmente entrou.

"Boa pontaria" disse Grissom.

"Obrigado. Mas, vamos embora daqui."

Grissom tirou a mordaça da jovem. Ela não disse nada, apenas olhou bem dentro dos olhos dele e sorriu. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Grissom tentou apóia-la sobre o seu ombro, porém quando mexeu em seu braço, sara gritou de dor.

"Deus.. Desculpe.. eu não queria... " disse ele.

"Você não tinha como adivinhar" disse ela sorrindo. "Acho que é melhor eu ir andando, sozinha".

Sara foi se arrastando em direção a porta e Grissom e Brass vinham logo atrás. Finalmente estava livre!

Foi um sufoco tentar entrar no carro, mas não havia outro jeito. Grissom resolveu ir atrás com ela, enquanto brass dirigia.

"Obrigada por vir me salvar!" – falou Sara.

"Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer."

"Finalmente acabou".

"Ele realmente fez sexo com você?" Perguntou Grissom.

Aquela pergunta a pegou desprevenida. Sara não queria ter que falar sobre isso. Grissom pegou na mão dela e eles foram em silêncio até o hospital. Assim que a moça deu entrada, Brass ligou para o laboratório e avisou a todos. Os dois continuariam no hospital, até que, no mínimo, o médico viesse dizer como ela estava.

Assim que o médico apareceu no corredor, grissom perguntou:

"E então, como ela esta?"

"Algumas costelas quebradas, cortes, hematomas... ela foi realmente violentada. Onde você a encontraram?"

"Numa casa em um terreno baldio".

"Entendo. Ela teve sorte".

Assim que o médico os deixou, Brass comentou:

"Foi muito perigoso o que você fez... Mas ainda bem que tudo deu certo!"

"É. Ainda bem".

"Da próxima vez que tiver uma idéia maluca dessas, pense bem antes de colocá-la em prática, esta bem?!"

"Certo. Obrigado."

Os dois continuaram sentados na sala de espera, durante alguns minutos. Certo momento o telefone de Brass tocou:

"Acharam-na" – disse ele ao desligar.

"Quem?" Perguntou grissom.

"A viúva. Está na delegacia".

"Eu vou interrogá-la."

"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Não é melhor que eu, ou até mesmo nick façamos o interrogatório?"

"Não. Eu vou. Não é a primeira vez que Sara tem um palpite bom e eu vou provar que ela estava certa!" disse ele.

"_Eu sei que sara não teria se arriscado desta forma, se não estivesse convicta de que suas suspeitas estavam certas_" pensou ele.

Brass achou que era bastante justo deixar grissom cuidar de tudo e os dois foram até a delegacia.

No dia seguinte, Sara estava com outra cara. Tivera que passar a noite no hospital, por precaução, mas estava bem mais aliviada. Apesar de estar com o peito inteiro enfaixado e alguns hematomas visíveis, isso não parecia incomodá-la tanto – o homem que fizera isso estava morto e ela estava livre.

Grissom chegou no hospital perto da hora do almoço, e ficou impressionado ao vê-la toda enfaixada.

"Lindo, não é!?" Brincou ela. Grissom sorriu.

"Como você está?"

"Melhor que ontem, com certeza".

"Que bom."

"Conseguiram resolver tudo?"

"Sim. Demorou mais do que o esperado, mas, deu tudo certo. Ela confessou ter contratado um assassino".

"A mulher? (grissom acenou). Ah, que bom. E como foi o seu trabalho?"

"Interessante."

"Pelo menos no seu caso, as coisas saíram como planejadas..."

"Antes que eu me esqueça... Vou ter que contratar um guarda-costas pra você, pois assim você não vai a lugar nenhum sozinha!"

"Muito engraçado"

"Ou então, eu mesmo vou cuidar disso."

Sara pode ver através dos olhos azuis de Grissom, que ele estava sendo sincero. Indiretamente, estava dando a pista que Sara sempre esperou.

"Verdade? "questionou ela, para ver se ele realmente entendia o que havia dito.

"Talvez eu devesse ter feito isso antes..."

No dia de ir embora, Grissom foi até o hospital. Ele se propôs a levá-la ate em casa, mas Sara quis antes passar no laboratório, nem que fosse para trocar poucas palavras com Nick.

"Oi, Como esta?" Perguntou ele ao vê-la.

"Bem" Disse ela. "Sinto muito por não ter avisado que ia a cena do crime."

"Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas, deveria tê-la ouvido e tentado te encontrar logo".

"O importante é que esta tudo bem agora".

"Sem comunicação fica difícil trabalhar!" falou Grissom olhando especialmente para Nick. "Devemos sempre ouvir e verificar as hipóteses antes de descartá-las como inúteis ou idiotas."

"Olha quem voltou... "– disse warrick

"Bem vinda de volta" – falou Catherine.

"Obrigada."

"Já vai trabalhar?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Não" respondeu Sara convicta. Preciso descansar.

"Ah bom!" Disse a companheira.(todos acharam graça).

"Eu vou levá-la até em casa" falou grissom, na frente de todo mundo.

Apenas Catherine achou estranho aquilo, os demais não viram nada de mais.

Sara e Grissom entraram no elevador sorridentes e a porta se fechou.


End file.
